


Together Or Not At All

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination





	Together Or Not At All

(School and life has been a bit hectic. I thought I would have two weeks off from school before summer classes started, but I was wrong. I start another semester on Monday. I was really lacking the motivation to write even though there’s so much I actually want to write! Anyway disneygirl2202 on Tumblr requested this and because it took me so long to write this I'm pretty sure I won't be taking request. (ps the title is a Doctor Who reference because Amy and Rory will always be my faves.)

“Will you two give it a rest already!” you hear Scott yell from the living room.

“If Y/N would be reasonable, we wouldn’t be arguing!” Alex responds.

“And if you would just hear me out…”

Your words come to a halt as Scott storms into the kitchen and slams his fist against the table.

You and Alex both shocked, turn to face him.

The usually calm younger brother was now upset.

Scott straightens up and unballs his fist before speaking.

“You two have done nothing but argue since I’ve been here.” Scott says before he pauses for a moment.

You can see the hurt in his expression as he continues.

“Alex, you’re being drafted. You only have a few days left before you leave and this isn’t how I was expecting to spend them with you. With the both of you.”

Since Scott had arrived, you and Alex have barely acknowledged him. The both of you too caught up in fighting to even focus on anything else.

And it only made the pair of you feel worse.

Alex was being drafted to fight in a war and you were planning to join him.

The possibility that Scott wouldn’t only be losing his brother, but you as well were finally dawning on the both of you.

“For my sake, can you please just stop fighting.” His voice faltering as he gets the words out.

Neither you or Alex have a chance to reply before Scott walks out the kitchen.

The silence that fills up the room between you and Alex is unbearable.

One of you needs to say something before this quickly turns back into an argument.

So, you take a deep breath before walking over in Alex’s direction.

“Will you just listen to me. Hear me out on this, please.” You tell him as you reach for his hand.

Alex doesn’t want to have this conversation with you. He’s told you already that he doesn’t want you to follow him into this. Pressing the idea of “Wouldn’t it better and safer for you if you just stayed home and looked out for Scott.” until he returned.

“Do you remember what you said when you gave me this?” you ask him as you point to the ring on your finger.

“Y/N…”

“Do you remember?” you ask him again before he nods his head yes.

“Of course I remember.”

“You told me, that no matter what you’d be by my side. You said you’d follow me into battle or war without a second thought, and I told you I’d do the same.”

“But..”

“There are no buts about this Alex. You and I made a promise to each other and from that day until our last I intend to keep to it.”

Alex sighs before he reaches for your hand and places a kiss on your ring finger. He pulls you in closer to him as he rests his forehead against yours.

“Together or not at all, right?” he says.

“Together or not at all.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after you and Alex had come to an agreement, the both of you were able to spend the last few days with Scott and make the most of it.

That was seven months ago.

But it felt like years had gone by.

It was easy to lose track of time and what day it was out in the middle of nowhere for so long.

You and Alex were seated in one of the tents set up before your team made their way to where they’d be stationed for the night.

The team only set up the rest area to try and patch up as many of your injured as possible before heading to your destination.

It’s night, so it’s hard to see anything out amongst the large trees and bushes covering the small area.

A few soldiers are standing guard in case of an ambush.

When the injured are patched up and allowed a bit of rest, the team pack up and begin heading to the campground.

The walk to the camp was only fifteen minutes away.

It would take longer with so many of the team injured, but you were just hoping you’d all get there in one piece.

But you couldn’t shake the feeling that wasn’t going to happen.

To be honest, every time the team is out on the move somewhere this is always the only thought in the back of your mind.

Sometimes you all get back fine, and sometimes…

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Alex says to you as his eyes scan up the trees and around you.

You nod your head in silent agreement.

You turn around and see that the rest of the soldiers are just as exhausted as you are.

This was your last mission before you could all go back home to your families.

But the look in some of their eyes told you many of them knew they wouldn’t make it back.

“We’re almost there.”

And just as the words come out of your mouth, your head turns to the sound of someone screaming.

The team quickly turns to see what’s going on.

From the amount of blood coming from the wound of the guy’s arm, he’s just been shot.

You hadn’t even heard a gun go off.

It takes no more than a second for the soldiers to pull out their weapons and huddle together.

You don’t know where to look.

The lanterns now placed on the ground around the team is doing nothing to help identify the enemy.

It’s dead silent.

The only thing you can hear is the breathing of the soldiers around you.

But that’s short lived by the time you hear a bullet whizzing pass and hitting its mark into the soldier’s skull next to you.

One of the soldiers yell for you all to take cover and fire.

But none of you know where you are firing.

The only thing you hear is the sound of bullets and the shells falling to the ground like rain.

Alex was right by your side like always.

Both of you doing your best to cover each other and the rest of the group.

You are able to take down a few enemies as they sneak out from behind the trees and bushes and try to make their way towards you.

When the firing finally stops, you all pause a moment just in case there happens to be anymore enemies still hiding out.

When there’s no movement, you and the rest of the soldiers lower your guns.

Where there once was sixteen of you, now only eleven of you stand.

Your squad leader took a bullet to the knee and was struggling to get up.

You didn’t waste any time running to his aid to help him up.

As you help him up, you barely hear Alex and the rest of soldiers yelling for the both of you.

It’s not until you look in their direction that you notice.

Alex is running towards you, but it’s too late.

Everything happens all to quickly for you to register what’s going on.

Your squad leader pushes you out the way just as you hear a bang echo throughout the area.

There’s a ringing in your ears and your head is pounding.

You try to push yourself off the ground, but your body is too weak to support your own weight.

Parts of your squad leader and another fallen soldier lay strewn on the ground around you.

When you shakily lift a hand to your head and pull it back, it’s covered in blood.

And all to soon it’s feels like a black cloud is squeezing your brain.

You can see Alex as he rushes over to you.

He falls to his knees as he moves to pull you into his lap.

“Hey baby, stay with me.” The panic so evident in his voice.

You’re trying to keep your eyes open, but it’s too hard.

The pain is too much and you can’t fight it.

“Y/N, I need you to keep your eyes open. Just look at me baby.”

You can feel how hard Alex is shaking as he tries to get you to look at him.

The distance noise of bullets raining down and what feels like tears against your skin is the last thing you remember before everything fades to black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The steady beep from the heart monitor is the first thing you hear when you awake.

When you open your eyes, you scan over the small hospital room you are in.

You notice at the foot of the bed there’s a boy with dark hair whose head is laying against his folded arms.

You move to sit up a little bit, and because of the movement the boy slowly lifts his head up.

Despite the fact he’s wearing tinted red glasses, you can tell by the look on his face that his eyes are open in shock.

Before you can say anything, he’s yelling for someone.

It doesn’t take long for the sound of footsteps coming down the hall to your room to come.

The instant he sees you, he runs over to you and places a kiss to your forehead.

“How do you feel?” he asks. One of his hands cupping the side of your face.

“I feel fine.” You reply as you move his hand away from you.

“But I think you have me confused for someone else.” You tell him.

The perplexed look in your eyes from moving his hand away and what you said is confirmation enough.

“Y/N.” he says as his hand reaches for you again, but he stops himself.

“Do you know who I am?”

You can sense his nervousness and it breaks your heart a little because he clearly knows you, but…

“No.” was your response.

All he does is turn to look at the dark-haired boy beside him and they both look pained.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short term memory loss is what the doctor had told you.

You had been in a coma for four weeks.

You suffered a pretty bad blow to the head due a bomb being set off and lost a lot of blood. The doctor had told both the Summers brothers that there was a possibility you’d wake and not remember much.

Alex just wasn’t expecting you to forget who he and Scott were entirely.

When the doctor gave Alex the okay that you could be released and go home, you weren’t too eager to leave with someone you’ve just met, even though the man claimed to be your husband.

The doctor told you it could be beneficial and help you regain your memory if you went home with the man, so you complied.

However, you would only stay for a short period of time.

If you felt like things were slowly coming back to you, you’d stay, but if nothing seemed to resurface, then you’d leave.

And everything still felt so foreign.

The two weeks since you’ve been back to your so called home felt like anything but.

Alex and Scott were being as kind and helpful as a person could possibly be, but it wasn’t helping you regain what you had loss.

But they weren’t going to give up.

It was taking a toll on Alex though.

You once used to know this place like the back of your hand, and now he sees you walking around your house as if you’ve never been here before.

Seeing the unfamiliarity with not only him, but the house you bought together gave way to him doubting that maybe he’d lost apart of you for good and that there was no coming back.

The thought of having to rebuild a bond, a relationship, and a marriage between the two of you scared him more than he could put into words.

His mind plagued at the thoughts that you’d leave and there’d be no reconciliation between the two of you what so ever.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door pulls him from his thoughts for just a moment.

When you open the door, you see him sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Can I come in?” you ask unsure if he wanted to see you.

“You don’t have to ask Y/N, this is our home.” He replies.

But there’s that glimpse of uncertainty that crosses your face which adds to that crushing feeling that you will end up leaving.

“I wanted to talk to you if that’s okay.” You say as you take the empty spot on the bed next to him.

“Of course. What is it?” he asks as he turn to you.

This is the closet you’ve been to him since you arrived to your so-called home, and there’s so much sadness in his eyes and you can tell he hasn’t been sleeping from the dark circles that have formed under his eyes.

You take one of his hands which takes him by surprise.

“You and Scott have been doing all you can to help me regain my memory, and I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me…”

“But, you want to leave.” Alex states.

It’s not a question, he knows.

“No.” you frown.

“What? You want to stay?” he asks surprised.

“Yes, I think being here is helping. The photos Scott showed me earlier, there was a photo of you and a boy I’ve never met, but I knew his name was Sean Cassidy and there was a photo of you and your parents and I knew who they were too.”

“This is good, right?” you ask when he doesn’t respond.

“Of course. The doctor said it could be awhile for you to fully regain your memory and I promise I will wait by your side no matter how long it takes.”

“I trust you and Scott.”

“Good. We are in this together, alright?” Alex says as he places a kiss to the back of your hand.

You smile at the gesture before standing up to head out the room.

“Together or not at all.” you say before wishing him good night.

Those words repeat in Alex’s head as you close the bedroom door.

Those five words hold so much meaning in your relationship and to hear you say them, even unknowingly. Alex knows that soon enough you’ll remember the importance of those words.

And whatever doubts he had in his mind minutes before you walked into the room have left him completely.

Because you were right.

You were in this together or not at all.


End file.
